Preacher's Daughter
by sammie'sgirl
Summary: Being a preacher's daughter, Mary Alice lives a strict life. Can a visiting grandchild of one of her church's members who takes an interest in her show her something more than Bible thumping? ONE-SHOT. RELIGIOUS CONTENT MAY OFFEND SOME VIEWERS. R&R PLEASE


Disclaimer: I am **not** in any way, shape, or form **SM**. **She owns Twilight and** **all** the **characters**. I'm simply here because I like to have fun with them!  
Disclaimer (2): The song Alice sings is called _**Breathe**_** by Michael W. Smith**. **I don't own that** either.

**Yes, this is a one-shot. IT'S RATED M FOR A REASON PEOPLE! PLEASE TAKE THAT INTO CONSIDERATION! THE RELIGIOUS CONTENT (OR LACK THEREOF IN SOME CASES) MAY OFFEND SOME PEOPLE! **

**Please enjoy!**

"Daddy, daddy if you could only see  
Just how good he's been treating me  
You'd give us your blessing right now  
'Cause we are in love, we are in love, so please."  
_Papa Don't Preach_ by Madonna

"I know I ain't been livin' like I ought to  
Lord I swear that she could make me want to  
May be askin' you for more then I should  
But just give me this girl and I'm good."  
_I'm Good_ by Bucky Covington

**Alice POV**

"…And lead us not into temptation, but deliver us from evil. For thine is the kingdom, and the power, and the glory forever. Amen," My father, Reverend Michael Brandon, concluded leading the congregation in the Lord's Prayer.

As it was every Sunday, my father stood behind the pulpit, white robe on, decorative cloth hanging from his shoulders in the same color and fashion used to represent the Church holiday season. And, also as every Sunday, my mother and I were seated directly behind him, clearly visible to the congregation.

Our hometown church was very small. The Mississippi town we lived in consisted almost entirely of one kind of person. _The elderly kind_. Occasionally, an extra pew seat was filled by a visiting grandchild. I said 'occasionally' because most of the people were _really_ old, so their grandchildren were most likely old enough to have decided that spending time with grandma and grandpa just wasn't as fun as it used to be.

I peered out from my seat to the left of my father, listening, and being interested in (or at least, attempting to be) what he was preaching for our service this week. I watched the congregation, most of them asleep in their wheelchairs or knitting, as I patiently waited for his part to be over.

I was singing during the service today. It had been planned previously by my mother -whom I'd thanked very sarcastically at the time- that I would sing every first Sunday of the month. According to both of my parents, it was a wonderful idea. According to me, well… my opinion rarely counts.

"And now, I'd like to invite my daughter, Mary Alice, up to sing us a little song she's prepared." I heard my dad announce my segment as some of the ladies who were knitting looked up from their laps. I got out of my chair, fixed my dress, and walked over to the microphone on the middle of the small stage we had.

"Thank you," I said politely into the microphone. It appeared to be on and cranked up to full volume, because some of the people that had fallen asleep jostled awake and Mr. Owens, who we all knew was hard of hearing, snapped to attention. I took a slow, deep breath before beginning my song selection.

"This is the air I breathe; this is the air I breathe. Your holy presence, living in me," the first lines of the song came out smoothly and slowly, as I had practiced. "This is my daily bread; this is my daily bread, your very word, spoken to me." Some of the older women started to applaud already and some of them were shouting, "Yes Jesus! Alleluia!"

And just when I thought my interruptions couldn't get any worse, they suddenly did.

The double doors to the sanctuary slammed open and a guy dressed in a black t-shirt, a dark leather jacket, ripped jeans, and black motorcycle boots walked in. Several of the elderly women turned to look at the interruption. Mrs. Hale, a gray-haired, little old grandmotherly figure, and long time member of our Church, stood up and practically yelled at the guy.

"I _told_ you," Her voice was shrill and unnaturally high pitched, "Church starts at nine a-m!"

"God, I'm sorry!" He said in a very annoyed tone. He reached up a leather clad arm to brush some blonde locks out of his face. He made his way over towards Mrs. Hale and took a seat on the very edge of the pew, just as she situated herself and sat back down.

"I'm sorry, dear! Continue!" Mrs. Hale called as I stared blankly at the crowd. The empty seat we usually have was now being occupied by one great looking guy. And suddenly, I didn't want to continue the song. Suddenly these very impure thoughts rushed to my head as I looked over the congregation. As I looked at _him._

He had golden hair, the type that Saint Michael the Archangel had; it was wavy and not too short. He was dressed, however, in a sort of Hell's Angels motif. The black leather jacket, black jeans, black t-shirt, and the motorcycle boots seemed out of place among the flowered dresses and faded suits of the older folk.

"_Mary Alice!_" My mother hissed from behind me. I sighed and pressed on with the song.

"And I, I, I… I'm desperate for you. And I, I, I… I'm lost without you," I continued to sing, my face probably matching the color of my dress (a cherry red). I was not afraid to sing. I was not afraid of people. I was just unnerved by that guy sitting there in all his Saint-Michael-Hell's-Angels glory. I continued to sing and when I reached the end of the song, I took a slight bow.

People clapped, my father reproached the podium, and I just _stood _there. The guy wasn't clapping, he was _smirking_. I was transfixed by his face, his smirk, his _eyes_.

My father cleared his throat, "Thank you very much, Mary Alice. You may take your seat now," my father raised his eyebrows and tilted his head in the direction of my seat. I blushed and hurried back to my seat, shaking off the low chuckles from the congregation.

"That was lovely, sweetheart," my mother wrapped an arm around me, hugging me to her side.

"Thanks," I said back, keeping my gaze on my father's back.

He concluded the service with our traditional benediction and then as we took our walk down the short aisle to the front of the Church the pianist played the chorus to the song I had just sung.

As my father had grown accustomed to, we casually waited on the rest of the congregation to walk past us. We exchanged a brief handshake or a hug with each member.

"Ah, Mrs. Hale! How are you doing today?" My father's booming voice asked the small, elderly woman. She brought up the rear of the line, as she did every Sunday, just so she could talk, _at length_, to my parents.

"I'm doing quite well, thank you. Although I am very embarrassed about the interruption during your performance, dear," Mrs. Hale looked at me, sympathy and embarrassment overflowing in her eyes.

"It's okay," I said, as soon as the leather clad Saint Michael walked up behind her.

"Let me introduce the hooligan," she said with a serious face as my mom chuckled slightly next to me and my dad smiled. "This is my grandson, Jasper," and then in a horse whisper she added, "Although I don't know where on God's green Earth he gets his mannerisms. Or his ideas that this is practical Church attending attire." She jabbed a finger at his leather jacket, which _I_ found _nothing_ wrong with.

I turned my attention to Jasper, and noticed that his gaze seemed to be locked on me.

"Well, it's always nice to have a new face here. I'm Reverend Michael Brandon, this is my wife, Jane, and our daughter Mary Alice," I cringed as my father introduced me as _Mary_ Alice to Jasper. Normally, it didn't bother me when he said it to the congregation, because most of them had watched me grow up. But Jasper _hadn't_. To everyone at school, even my teachers, I was just _Alice_.

"Hello," Jasper said, a southern accent dripping off of the vowels. He shook my dad's hand, and then my mother's; I extended mine as he got to me. He took my hand in his, but instead of shaking it, he bent down slightly and raised it to his lips, planting a soft kiss on my knuckles. I had never had a guy kiss my hand before. Never in all my seventeen years. "It's very nice to meet you," he said it to everyone, but kept his gaze locked on mine.

"_That_ he got from his father, the _Casanova_. I swear sometimes he doesn't ever remind me of my Maria." Mrs. Hale said, her tone holding a certain motherly fondness as she talked about her only daughter.

"Well," my father cleared his throat rather loudly; keeping his gaze locked on Jasper, who is still holding my hand in his, "Mary Alice has some work to do in the back office. You are excused, honey." My dad's tone was dismissive and I knew better than to debate about this. I actually had _nothing_ to do in the back office, and my father _knew_ that. He just didn't like Jasper's greeting to me.

I looked at Jasper and he slowly released my hand, a disappointed look evident in his blue eyes. My heart skipped a beat as he forced a smile. It's crooked… and _beautiful_, just like the smirk I'd seen inhabiting his face earlier.

I hurried to the back of the Church. My pace was so fast that the back of my knees rapidly and repeatedly hit the end seam of my dress. I pushed open the door at the back of the church that led into a small hallway lined with doors. I headed down to the first door on the right and pushed it open, relishing in the office smell it contained.

I took my place in the big chair behind the corporate like desk and sat down. I didn't have anything to do. My dad _knew_ that, and he still sent me in here. To entertain myself (because God knows how long I'd be stuck in here), I grabbed a pencil out of the mug that said, 'World's Best Preacher', and opened the top desk drawer to find some rubber bands.

I was going to make a sling shot.

I released a few rubber bands into the air and watched as they flew towards the door. By the time I was on my fourth band, I had worked up a rhythm. _Put on, pull back, pull back, release, watch… Put on, pull back, pull back, release, watch… Put on, pull back, pull back, release, watch…_

I watched as the rubber band hurled towards the door. The door that was _opening_! I watched in horror as I imagined the rubber band hitting one of my parents in the eye.

Only the reality was much, _much_ worse. I watched in stunned horror as Jasper's head poked around the door. It seemed as if time slowed down as the rubber band continued its steady path towards him. I held my breath, afraid it would hit him.

The rubber band, however, was thankfully off course and hit the door jamb instead of his face. I breathed a sigh of relief, which happened to be very noticeable according to the low chuckle Jasper released.

"Do you do that to all the new people at this Church, or am I just special?" He asked, moving so that he was standing half in and half out of the office.

"Uh, I… um," I was at a loss for words. I suddenly felt _very_ claustrophobic. "Did you need something?" I was surprised at my ability to form a coherent question, considering my rough patch earlier.

"I was told the bathroom was down here. I just assumed it'd be one of the first doors," he shrugged.

"The men's bathroom is actually the last door on the right. You might have to prop that chair in there up against the door if you want privacy. We have to get a locksmith in to fix the lock. It's been broken for a while now," I babbled unable to stop the verbal squander coming out of my mouth.

"Naw, it's all right. I was just going to go in there for a smoke," and with that, he removed a pack of cigarettes from an inside pocket on his jacket. He took a lighter out of his pocket and flipped it, enticing a small flame from it. He raised the small flame to the tip of a cigarette he had perched between his lips, turning the shredded tobacco there a golden amber color and filling the room with the smell. "Want one?" He speaks around the cigarette between his lips.

"No! Are you crazy? You can't smoke in here! You have to go outside?" I asked, panic rising in my voice.

"I cannot smoke outside. In case you haven't noticed, my grandmother loves to talk and she's standing right by these fucking ridiculous huge windows your church has. There is no way she wouldn't see me." He takes the cigarette between his pointer and middle finger, exhaling a cloud of smoke.

"Well you can't smoke in here! If my father smells it, he'll kill me!" My voice went shrill and coarse, unnatural for me. I could have been damaging my singing voice screaming at him.

"Will you calm down? Open the window if you're so worried." He shrugs off my reaction like it's no big deal.

I hurried to the window and pushed it open, waving my hands in a dramatic gesture as I tried to alleviate some of the harsh smell from the room.

"Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God!" I panicked, noticing that despite my efforts, the tobacco smell was still very strong in the room.

"Does it bother _you_ that much or are you just worried that Righteous Papa up there will find out?" He inhaled and then exhaled another puff of smoke.

"I, uh," I felt so _dumb_. I watched as Jasper took another drag of his cigarette before bending down and stamping it out on the top of his leather biker boots, totally entranced in every movement he made.

He stood back up and pitched the butt into the office trash can before turning his attention back to me. In two long strides he crossed the small office and stood in front of me.

"Have you ever kissed a guy that smokes, Mary Alice?" Jasper asked, his face coming closer to mine. I could smell the tobacco on his breath and to my surprise, it smelled… _nice_.

"No, I haven't." I blushed as this overwhelming feeling of want ran through me and I wondered if he felt it too.

"Then we should change that fact."

I looked up at his face, about to comment on how straightforward he was when he leaned down and brushed his lips against mine. My body separated from any logical mind I might have had. My arms wrapped around his neck and my fingers weaved their way into his golden locks. I closed my eyes at the overwhelming sensations the contact brought.

I felt his tongue against my lips and they eagerly parted of their own accord to give him access. His tongue delved in, tasting parts of my mouth that I've probably never tasted myself. I felt my lower back come into contact with the edge of the desk and I realized he'd walked us backwards.

I moved to sit up on the desk, not breaking my lips from his. He kept his hands on my hips the whole time and pulled me to the very edge of the desk once I was situated. He moved to stand in between my legs and I could feel his manhood pressing against my core. He ran his hands up to my ribcage, and I fought to ignore the shiver that ran down my back and the goose bumps that rose on my arms.

He slowly pulled out of the kiss, ending it completely with a soft peck on my lips. I opened my eyes and let out an audible sigh. He smiled the same crooked smile that he was wearing back in the Sanctuary.

"How was that?" He chuckled slightly as his eyes roamed my face. I untangled my fingers from his hair and moved them to his forehead, brushing the golden veil of hair out of his eyes.

"That was-"

"_MARY ALICE_!" My father's loud voice echoed through the small office. I closed my eyes and cringed, retracting my hands and hiding my face in them. "You!" He shouted, accusingly at Jasper, "Get out of here. NOW!"

I felt Jasper's finger tips brush against my flushed cheeks. I opened my eyes slowly, tears of embarrassment threatening to spill over my eyelids and cause a scene. Jasper gave me a slightly apologetic look before turning towards my father. My mother and Mrs. Hale were gathered in the doorway, alerted to the scene by my father's yelling.

Jasper brushed past my father, making the cloth around his neck move out of place. Mrs. Hale gasped at the show of disrespect Jasper just displayed. He kept walking and went right through the tight barricade that was my mother and Mrs. Hale.

I saw of him was a motorcycle boot clad foot as he turned the corner.

"Forgive him, Oh Lord, for he knows not what he do," Mrs. Hale prayed aloud, her eyes cast to the ceiling.

"Well _he_ may not know what he's doing, but _she_ should!" My father turned his attention back to me, his voice raised and his eyes smoldering with anger.

"Did he hurt you, Mary Alice?" My mother asked in that overly concerned voice of hers as she made her way into the room.

"No! He didn't hurt me!" I panicked as I slid off of the desk. "He didn't hurt me at all! Just because he dresses different and shows disrespect for the Reverend doesn't mean he's bad!" The tears had turned into tears of anger. My parents don't understand_ anything_.

"What is that _smell_?" My father asked, ominously sniffing the air. My mother and Mrs. Hale, who was still standing in the doorway, watched as my father walked over to the trash can. I closed my eyes again, preparing for the inevitable. "Is this a…. Were you _smoking_, Mary Alice?" My father asked, bending over the trash can and retrieving the cigarette butt.

"N-No! I… I…," I stuttered. I knew that by saying hardly anything, I'd provided my father with all the ammunition he needs.

"We will discuss this later." My father's voice was hard and cold. Mrs. Hale wailed loudly from the front of the office.

"Oh my Lord! I don't know where that child went wrong!" My mother hurried over to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, pulling her out of the office.

"Dad, I didn't… I mean, I wasn't-"

"I don't want to hear excuses, Mary Alice. I saw enough," and with that, he too left the room.

I stood alone and isolated in the small office as a motorcycle engine roared to life just outside of the Church.

I sat on my bed in my room, watching the blue sky begin its change to the magnificent colors of the sunset. From my bed, I could also see the mighty Mississippi, reflecting the beautiful rays from the sun as it flowed lazily past our house and the farm houses around us.

The ride home from Church had been absolutely dreadful. My father lectured me to no end about how dangerous cigarettes are to your vital organs and my mother kept asking me '_why_' questions. _"Why was Jasper there in the first place?" "Why did you let him smoke in there?" "Why was Jasper there in the first place again?"_

My father also felt the need to throw in that the fact that Jasper wasn't very respectful. He pointed out that Jasper apparently thinks it is okay to disrespect a Reverend and push past a woman and an _elderly_ woman, who just so happens to be his _grandmother_.

And when they asked me what I thought about all of this, I replied, "If you had given him a chance, maybe he wouldn't have acted so disrespectful!" To which they answered, "He made an impression, _three times_, in fact. The first one wasn't so great, the second one was a little better, but he blew it all the third time around."

I watched as the sun dropped lower in the sky and I listened as my father climbed the stairs and walked down the hall, past my bedroom, into the one he shared with my mother. The lighter footing of my mother followed shortly after.

I had sentenced myself to solitary confinement in my room for the rest of the night. That way, my parents couldn't bother me with any more questions about Jasper, Jasper and me, or what Jasper and I _did_ (or didn't do). This also meant, however, that I did not get dinner.

I heard their TV turn on and realized that they were settling in for bed and would be asleep soon. Good.

I watched the sun sink lower in to the sky as I waited for my parents to finish their usual night time routine so that I could get out of my room and get some dinner without them ever finding out. Or, finding out and then asking me questions. That would be _way_ worse.

I could hear the local news from their room and decided that now would be as safe a time as any to sneak downstairs.

_Click!_

I turned around and faced my room once more. What was that?

_Clack! Click!_ Something hit my window. I couldn't see the object, since the nice orange sun had taken its final bow and ducked over the horizon, casting the outside world into pitch black darkness. I scurried over to my window and plunged aside the curtains, peering out into the darkened lawn. By the big oak tree, a small amber circle bobbed slightly. _What _was_ that_? I wondered to myself.

I pulled away from my window just as another object clanked against it. Being the very curious and inquisitive person I am, I decided not to keep the object waiting. I hurried (very quietly) down the stairs and into my living room, before stopping on the landing before our front door.

_Did I dare?_ Of course!

I opened the door, however cautiously, and peered out into the lawn. The small amber light was glowing by my tree, and I decided to go figure out what it was. As I stepped out of my house, closing the door quietly behind me, I headed into the unknown towards the small light.

As I got closer, I realized that the light wasn't just a light. There was a whole dark figure in the shadow of my tree. And then, the figure spoke.

"I was beginning to think you weren't coming, Mary Alice." Jasper's southern accented voice spoke in the darkness. I realized the little amber speck had been nothing more than the lighted end of a cigarette.

"Why are you- I mean, how…," I stumbled over my words. "_What_ are you doing here?" Jasper took a long drag from the cigarette before flicking the almost non-existent butt to the lawn of my front yard. He took a black motorcycle boot clad foot and stomped it out, grounding in the grass to form a nice pointed shape.

"I was wondering if you might like to come on a ride with me?" His request was innocent, but something itched in his voice that made me want put my guard up.

"Uh, _where_ exactly?" I questioned, not knowing where exactly a guy like Jasper would want to go in this dead beat town we lived in. What exactly was there to do?

"I heard there was supposed to be some shooting stars tonight. Would you maybe like to show me where the best place to view those would be?" He questioned with the same type of itching tone in his voice.

"Well, I guess that would be the **Bienville Pines Scenic Area**. But how are we going to get there?" I asked, knowing that the area is a good thirty minute ride from my house.

"Follow me," Jasper chuckled, taking my hand, leading me around my huge oak tree, and down the sidewalk that lined our street. On the corner was a sleek black motorcycle. I froze, taking in its striking form. Jasper chuckled again.

"Oh. My. God." My words were breathless and quiet; I didn't think he heard me.

"Nice, huh? So, what do you say, are you in?" He dropped my hand and walked over to the back of the motorcycle opening a small compartment and pulling out a helmet.

"YES!" I said way too quickly, way too fast, and way too loud. Jasper froze, his body going ridged as he stood by his bike.

"Ssh, Mary Alice," Jasper hissed, tilting his head in the direction of my house, "Don't wake up the 'rents. Come on." He waved me over and I walked over, standing in front of him as he put the helmet on me. It was way too big and even as he tried to tighten it to its fullest, he couldn't get it tight enough. He took his fist and knocked lightly on the top of the helmet.

"It'll be fine! Come on, let's go!" I was giddy with excitement as I imagined ridding on the motorcycle. No, scratch that. I was giddy with excitement as I imagined ridding on the motorcycle _straddling Jasper_. Yes, that was better.

"Get on, I'll hold it steady," Jasper instructed, pointing to the black leather seat on the top of the bike. I smiled smugly and slipped one leg gracefully over the bike, straddling it before looking back over at Jasper. Even in the dim light of the street lamps, I could see that his eyes had turned a darker shade of blue and I smiled even bigger.

I had changed out of my church clothing, swapping the dress for a ripped black denim mini skirt and a gray Paramore tank top. My knee-high black Chucks completed the outfit I could tell he approved of.

"Are you coming?" I asked, teasing him slightly by running my fingers through my hair and adjusting myself slightly on the bike, making sure to wiggle my hips.

"I sure as hell hope I will be," I heard him mumble before he shook his head and climbed onto the bike in front of me. "Ready for the ride of your life?"

"It better be Jasper," I teased, leaning up to whisper in his ear, "I have _very_ high expectations."

"Then you'd better hold on tight, because you are never going to forget this one." And with that, Jasper kicked on the bike and revved the engine, prompting me to throw my arms around his waist and interlock my fingers to keep me safe.

We sped down the street and out onto the main road. It was dark out, and the only light we had came from the small headlight the bike had. My arms wrapped around his back and came to rest just above his hips. My face was pressed against his back and I could smell the tobacco from the cigarettes on it along with two other smells. One was mint, probably what he used to try to cover up his smoking habit, and the other was a different smell that I could only refer to as _Jasper._ It was slightly musky, but even that didn't describe it.

"Make a left up here!" I shouted over the roar of the engine and the rush of the wind. Jasper turned onto the scenic parkway that led to the **Bienville Pines Scenic Area**. He turned onto the secluded area and drove us down the path.

"How far up?" He asked as we passed numerous signs explaining about the park's history and other signs naming various hiking paths.

"They don't allow any vehicles past this point," I warned. My warning must have sounded so childish. It was _Jasper_. From what I had seen, he didn't follow the rules.

"Well, I am not walking in the dark through the forest. And, I am not letting _you_ walk either." He continued our ride past the numerous out buildings and up the slightly slanted travel path.

We stopped in the open grassy area with the playground and picnic tables. Jasper parked his bike by one of the picnic tables and kicked down the bike's kickstand. He hopped off and held out his hand to help me off. The leather of the seat burned my legs as I climbed down.

Jasper grinned as I slid my hand into his. I perched on the top of the table and he took a seat on the bench.

"Look, Mary Alice," Jasper reached his hand up and pointed to the sky as a few shooting stars zipped across the black abyss. I leaned back on the table, propping myself up on my arms.

"I know exactly what it's like to feel so small and insignificant in a big world," I mumbled to a stagnant star that was not flying across the sky like the other ones passing it.

"What do you mean?" Jasper asked, his attention diverted from the sky to me.

"You did meet my parents, right?" I chuckled softly watching as he smiled.

"Yeah. I guess I see what you are talking about," he agreed. I watched more stars fly across the sky. "Are you making any wishes?" Jasper asked, his voice serious.

"That's such a kiddy thing to do," I scoffed, waiting for the next group of stars to light up the sky. I heard Jasper laugh beside me.

"You mean you don't believe in it?" He asked, seemingly appalled. I shook my head, continuing to stare at that one tiny star.

"No," I sighed, trying to think of what exactly I did believe in. Sure my background was Christian, and I should believe in God, but that was my parents' thing. I wanted to find something of my own to believe in.

"Well I do," Jasper said forcefully, "and I made a wish. Go ahead, try it. You can't regret it if you don't try," I could hear the smirk in his voice. I shrugged and decided to give it a try.

_Starlight, star bright  
First star I see tonight  
I wish I may  
I wish I might  
Have the wish I wish tonight_

I thought of the only wishing star rhyme I knew. But what did I want?

I closed my eyes tight, imagining the feel of Jasper's lips pressed against mine, the feel of his hands on my waist, the rush of want that ran through me.

I knew what I wanted.I had made my wish.

I opened my eyes and looked at Jasper who was smirking. His eyes reflected the smirk almost surreally.

"What?" I asked, as he shifted and leaned up on the table. He moved in closer, picking up his hands and placing them on my cheeks. I inhaled sharply a split second before his lips connected with mine.

His hands left my cheeks and slowly traveled to my waist, leaving a burning trail of fire in their wake. I didn't fight the shiver this time, this was what I wanted. I wanted to show him how I felt about him, how even though we only met today, how much I wanted him. His hands slipped behind my back, cradling me.

"How did you know what I wished for?" I asked, an impish smile spreading across my face.

"Cause I wished for the same thing, Darlin'," Jasper replied.

He cashed his lips back to mine. The feeling sent unnerving tingles through my body and made the burning desire focus in my low abdomen. His lips were relentless as he attacked my mouth. His tongue ran over my bottom lip hard and fast. I parted, wanting to taste his mouth again. I hadn't realized how long those hours since the church office had been until his tongue was back in my mouth, massaging mine.

He moved back slowly, changing course. He started kissing his way down my neck, across my collar bone. He kissed across the top of my breasts, making me moan in pleasure.

"Oh God, Jasper." I'd never felt this way before. It was like he'd awakened the Alice I had kept hidden for a long time. His fingers ran under the hem of my tank top, splaying across my stomach. The contact sent jolts to my aroused core. He slowly lifted it off of me, needing no permission.

"I have no intentions of turning back, Mary Alice." He warned, his eyes burning into mine as he threw my shirt towards his bike. I groaned at his dominating tone of voice, the way he warned me. He leaned me back onto the cool metal of the picnic table. The feel of the cold metal pressed against my back and the feel of Jasper on top of me was almost overwhelming.

I bucked my hips, showing him I didn't want him to stop. I didn't trust my voice enough to speak. He growled menacingly when my hips came in contact with his. I could feel his erection straining through his jeans.

He ran his hands across my bra clad breasts, giving each a light squeeze. I gasped in pleasure, feeling my nipples harden beneath his fingertips. He reached around my back and skillfully unclasped my bra; throwing the offending piece of fabric in the same direction he threw my top.

He started out across my collar bone, nipping and licking, eliciting various moans and gasps from me. He kissed down my chest, taking a nipple in his mouth. He started swirling his tongue around it. Taking the harden peak between his teeth, he bit down, making me cry out.

My core was aching painfully and I wanted him, I _needed _him. No one had made me feel this desperate for their touch before.

"J-J-_Jasper_!" I cried out, begging him for more. He continued his ministrations on my other breast before bringing his lips slowly back to mine. I could feel the pressure constantly building in my center, begging for release. I started rubbing my thighs together to try to bring some relief.

It hit me that Jasper was still fully dressed, and that bothered me. I reached my hands up and slid his leather jacket off his broad shoulders. It fell to the waste side, leaving just his black t-shirt and jeans. I ran my fingers down his arms and then his sides, fingering the bottom of his shirt.

He sat up suddenly; his legs braced across my waist, and removed the shirt himself, exposing an extremely attractive chest. It was chiseled, its muscles were defined and striking, visible somehow even in the dark night. I couldn't resist as I reached my hands out and ran them across his chest. I took pleasure realizing that his muscles rippled under the slightest touch from me.

"This has to go, Mary Alice," he growled, ripping my mini skirt off of me. I gasped as the night air hit my soaking core. "Oh God, I can _smell_ you," he said, moving a hand down to my badly neglected center. His eyes followed his hand and widened at my choice of underwear. _A black lace thong_. "Who knew," he chuckled to himself.

Before long my thong joined the rest of my clothes wherever they were resting. He ran two fingers along my soaking folds. He lifted them to his mouth and tasted my juices which made him growl. He bent his head back down running his tongue along my folds, and making my hips buck involuntarily up toward his mouth. My whole body was begging for more.

"Calm down, Mary Alice," Jasper said, before thrusting his tongue in-between my folds, flicking it against my sensitive bundle of nerves. I groaned and knotted my fingers in his hair, pulling him closer to me.

He replaced his tongue for two of his fingers and slipped them inside me. He began thrusting them in and out, continuing his ministrations on my clit my running his tongue over it and gently sucking on it.

"_Fuck_...Jasper!" I moaned, thrashing my head against the table. He curled his fingers hitting me in just the right spot.

"Come for me, Mary Alice," He whispered, his warm breath tickling my folds. I felt the coil tighten before breaking away completely. I come hard, gasping in pleasure.

I sat up slowly; still slightly woozy from the incredible orgasm he'd given me. "Your turn," I smirk, taking my hands and pushing on his chest. He moved back as I slowly trailed my hands down his glorious chest.

I ran a few teasing fingers inside the waist band of his jeans, not going any farther. He growled at me, reaching with his own hands for the button and zipper on his jeans.

"Ah, ah, ah!" I teased mercilessly. I grabbed a hold of his hands to stop them from continuing. Leaning up to his ear, I whispered, "That's _my_ job," earning a throaty moan in response from him. I slowly undid the button on his jeans before teasingly pulling down the zipper with my teeth.

He thrust his hips up, allowing me to remove his jeans in one swift movement. His erection strained at the fabric of his boxers, begging to be let out. I smirked as I looked at his covered manhood. He was so _big_. I smiled coyly up at him. His eyes were dark with lust and raw need. I let my fingertips dance around the fabric of his boxers before slowly, tantalizingly, removing them.

I could see the pre-cum already forming on his head. I swiped the liquid down his shaft using two of my fingers and relishing in the obvious effect it had on him. I used my hands on the base of his cock and used my tongue under him. Jasper shook next to me and emitted a loud groan. I slid my mouth down over his thick shaft before slowly moving back up. Sucking a little harder at his tip, I could feel him start to convulse. I started to use my teeth lightly, pushing him farther and farther to the end of his limits.

I slid him all the way to the back of my throat. Jasper groaned again, bucking his hips towards me and threading his finger through my hair, tangling and pulling. He groaned out once more before releasing his load down my throat. I swallowed every last drop before releasing him from my mouth.

The experience of giving Jasper a blowjob had made me more aroused than I thought was physically possible.

"I need you Jasper, _now_!" I was begging, and from the look on his face, he was enjoying making me squirm.

"What do you need, Mary Alice?" He smirked.

"_God damn it! _Just _fuck me_!" I growled, tightening my finger hold in his hair.

"Are you sure? I didn't bring any-"

"I'm on the pill! Come on Jasper, just take me already!"

He positioned himself at my entrance and looked back into my eyes. He kissed me on the lips as he pushed his entire length into me. He gave me awhile for my body adjusted to his size. When I was adjusted, I bucked my hips. He thrust out and then back in, in one fluid movement, eager just like me.

"Ah! Jasper!" I cried out, my eyes rolling and my chest arching up to meet his as he filled me completely in one thrust.

"Holy fucking mother of God," he cursed, "you are so fucking tight." I moaned at the husky tone of his voice.

Jasper continued to thrust in and out of me as I ran my nails down his back, leaving scrapes on his back, marking him.

"Mary Alice," he panted, "holy fuck."

"I'm close," I managed to gasp, my breathing shallow and hardly sustaining my need of oxygen.

"Me too," he panted thrusting harder and faster, trying to find his release.

I felt him release inside of me, filling me up. The coil broke once again and I climaxed, gasping his name over and over again until I came down. He gasped a breath, slowly pulling out of me and rolling over to lie next to me. I curled into his side, laying an arm across his chest. He wrapped an arm around my shoulders, pulling me in closer.

"God is definitely a man," Jasper chuckled into the night. I laughed at his statement.

"Why do you say that?" I asked incredulously.

"Because, God invented sex," I could practically feel him smiling, "which is pretty damn great."

"Well it was pretty great for me too, ya know," I mumbled, snuggling closer into his side.

"Have you seen where my jacket went, Mary Alice?" Jasper asked after a few minutes. He was trying to locate his jacket in the dark. It occurred to me that he'd called me _Mary Alice_ this whole time, and I hadn't once thought to correct him. The way he said it just made it sound different, better.

"Uhm," I thought back to when I took his jacket off, "it should be right over there… I didn't throw it far…." He turned on his side and reached under the table, grabbing his jacket and pulling it up. He took out his pack of cigarettes and his lighter. He lit up a cigarette and took a drag, exhaling smoke. Taking his jacket, he laid it over me, covering me up.

"Mary Alice," he started and I could tell I was in for something, "you weren't a virgin, were you?" I could hear the smirk in his voice and laughed.

"Nope." I said, popping the '_p_'.

"Maybe you aren't a perfect little Daddy's Girl anyway," he concluded.

"I'd rather be your girl," I smiled, leaning over him to kiss him deeply, cementing my statement.

**So… what did you think? This is my first fanfiction, so please review and let me know! I've okayed anonymous reviews, so you don't even have to log in or own an account, I'd just really like to hear your thoughts…****Thanks!**

**Sammie'sgirl**


End file.
